


Love Song Duel

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [10]
Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), Gravitation, Junjou Romantica, 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Bad Luck has a concert coming up, requiring a new song, but Shuichi's has writer's block. Will Yuki finally write him one, or will Usagi step in?





	1. Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the Tokyo Yaoiverse, the land of sexy men who love each other! This one is Gravitation centered, and here I'm going off the anime/OVAs only, because I'm not a big fan of the manga once it gets crazy with mecha rampaging through NYC and other insanity. Add in some Usagi/Misaki for a fun conflict, and an brief appearance by the Dakaichi guys.
> 
> Lemon in Chapter 3. Comments welcome.
> 
> All rights belong to the mangaka (songs credited in the text) -
> 
> Junjou Romantica - Nakamura Shungiku  
> Gravitation - Murakami Maki  
> Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu – Sakurabi Hashigo

**Writer's Block**

“YUKI!”

Yuki Eiri paused in his typing, rested his head against one fist and waited. A moment later, Shuichi Shindo crashed into his office, crying, and collapsed onto the floor in a pink-haired puddle.

“What the hell is your problem now? Get out!”

Shuichi solidified enough to speak (well, to wail), “Yuki! Please! Write me a song! I've been trying all week and I can't do it! You wrote one for Nittle Grasper – why won't you write one for Bad Luck? Why?”

“I've got a book to write, remember? Probably the most important book of my career – if I hope to continue having a career in writing. Go away!”

“It's only two weeks until the concert! I need one now!”

“Why don't you ask your new friend Takahashi? Maybe Usami-sensei will write one for you,” Yuki suggested sarcastically. “He writes everything else, damn him,” he muttered. Yuki couldn't deny some professional jealousy when it came to Usami.

Shuichi, of course, took him seriously and perked up. “Oooh! That's a good idea. I'll go ask him right now!” And off he zoomed.

Shaking his head, Yuki got back to his story. He was about halfway through, the toughest part. And writing a murder mystery was turning out to be more difficult than he'd imagined. The plot and characters he had, but seeding in clues without giving it all away too early was tricky. He'd been forced to write out a detailed outline – something he despised. _Usami-sensei could probably pound this out in a month!_

Yuki tried to strangle that thought. Ever since the sumo tournament, he kept catching himself having nasty thoughts about the other author. Reminding himself that Usami was nearly ten years older didn't help. Researching the man only made things worse – aside from his good looks, wealth, and intellect, he somehow managed to produce books, articles, short stories, and god-only-knows what else. _He's some kind of machine. Doesn't he ever sleep?_

“YUKI!”

“For shit's sake! What now!”

Shuichi froze at that. It took a lot, but he did notice when Yuki was really in a foul mood, rather than just being generally cranky.

“Um...”

“Sorry.” Yuki reigned in his anger – it wasn't Shuichi's fault. “Tell me, brat.”

“I asked Misaki, and he said Usami-sensei wanted to know my favorite English band or singer. So I told him The Spice Girls – I don't really know many – and Misaki said he just laughed and wanted me to try again. What should I tell him?”

Yuki stared at him. _Usami was considering it? Shit, he must be joking._ “Tell him 'The Goblin King*.'”

“The who? I've never heard of that band.”

“Not 'The Who' - yes, that's a band also. Just tell him what I said.” _Let's see what he thinks of that answer._

Shuichi typed into his phone, and then they both waited for the response. It wasn't long in coming. Shuichi gaped at his phone, so Yuki got up and had to pry it out of his hand to read.

“ _Done. Send the music and give him two days.”_

 _Fuck!_ Yuki thought referring to an old American kid's movie would be offensive or not understood. _I forgot he lived in England for a while, and that he's whimsical. Now I'm going to have to write a song, too._

“Arrggh!”

“Yuki?”

“You're getting a song, so leave me alone now. Go look up David Bowie.” _That should keep him out of my hair for a while. Long enough to kill myself for being an idiot._

**If you haven't seen Labyrinth, I don't know what you've been doing with your life. Repent by watching it immediately (or at least the Magic Dance clip) and paying homage to the god that is David Bowie.**


	2. A Big Favor

**A Big Favor**

Misaki was putting together their lunches for the next day when he heard his phone ringing. Fishing it out of his pocket, he was excited to see Shuichi's name.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi, Misaki! I have a huge favor to ask of Usami-sensei. You'll know how to get him to do it, right?”_

Misaki glanced over at the author, sitting on the couch with a pile of research books scattered on every available surface. “Um...maybe? What is it?”

“ _I need a new song for the concert and I've got writer's block really bad. He could write me one, don't you think?”_

“A song? He doesn't write songs. And he's really busy right now. Why don't you ask Yuki?” _Uh oh_. Usagi's ears had perked up.

_“Yeah, but he could I'm sure. It's like a poem, and writers write poems. Yuki won't – I've begged him a million times. Even though he once wrote one for Nittle Grasper! Yuki's mean! I'm his lover and he won't write for me!”_

Misaki knew he had to ask now – Usagi was giving him looks. _But do I want him to say yes or no?_ “Okay, hold on,” he covered the microphone. “Um, Usagi? Shuichi wants to know if you'll write him a song.”

“Doesn't he usually write his own? And live with a writer?” That was not a “no.”

“Well, Yuki's too busy, I guess. Or won't. Something like that. He did write one once.”

Usagi's eyes sparked. “You like that band, don't you? Hmm. Ask him, 'Who's your favorite English band? Or singer?'”

Misaki relayed the question. “...The Spice Girls? Are you...?”

Usagi burst out laughing. “Tell him to try again. If he impresses me, I'll do it.”

Misaki told Shuichi that and hung up. “He wants to think about it.”

“He's going to ask Yuki,” Usagi guessed. “I'll be interested to hear what he comes up with.”

“But...a song? Are you serious?”

“Sure, why not? A song shouldn't take very long. I should listen to some of their songs though. Do you have any? What's your favorite?”

Misaki scrolled through the playlist on his phone then stepped over to their sound system and connected his phone to it. “This is my favorite.” The ballad “In the Moonlight” began playing. Usagi listened to it carefully. “And this is the one Yuki wrote.” He played “Shining Collection” next.

“You're a romantic. And Yuki was showing off. Any others?” Misaki played him a couple more. “So. Mostly pop-rock. Do they write the lyrics first?”

“Music first, I think. Then Shuichi puts words to it.” His phone buzzed and he read the text. “'The Goblin King?' What is that? A band?”

Usagi laughed again. “Oh, he's clever. I'll do it! Get me the music. Two days ought to be enough.”

More messages were exchanged, and then Misaki played another song for him, this one music only. It was another ballad-type song. “Make a copy of that for me, will you? And set it up so I can listen to it over and over and stop and start it easily. Can Shiuichi speak English? Never mind, I don't care, I'll just write it.”

Misaki shook his head – Usagi was terrible with technology. “What about your other writing? Don't you have a deadline? And the movie script?”

“It's fine. I think I can do the song tonight. Everything else can wait a day or two.”

“Aikawa's going to kill me. What are you going to write it about?”

Usagi looked up at their portrait. “About us, of course.” 

* * *

The next morning, Usagi staggered into their bedroom and collapsed into a deep sleep, just as Misaki was coming out of the shower. He sat beside him on the bed, brushed silver hair back from closed eyes with dark circles beneath them. He gently kissed those eyes, then went back to dressing for work.

Misaki sighed. Usagi's writing habit was insane. After more than a year at Marukawa, he knew how unusually prolific his rabbit was. Most authors managed a book a year, with maybe an occasional short story or article. But Usagi wrote 2 regular books a year, plus a BL novel every other month, and numerous shorter pieces.

“I'm going to ask Aikawa to ease up on the projects. We'll see if he slows down or goes crazy,” Misaki mumbled as he eased the door closed behind him. Then curiosity got the better of him and he walked down to the office. Opening the door, he was glad to find the room without a cloud of stale smoke and only a couple of cigarette butts in the ashtray. _At least he's cut way back. Oh, is that the song already?_

He picked up a couple of pages from the desk – the floor was covered in discards. They were handwritten in Usagi's familiar scrawl. _Oh._ He had to sit down. _It's beautiful._ He read through a few more times. Parts from his perspective, parts from Usagi's. And echoes of the conversation from the sumo tournament. And some kind of rap in the middle which Misaki couldn't read. _I hope Shuichi can speak some English, or Yuki can coach him._

“Let Me Hear Your Voice.” Misaki blushed. Aside from the meaning in the lyrics, he'd heard that countless times from Usagi when they were...mph, as Usagi encouraged him to vocalize instead of muffling his cries and moans. Suddenly he wanted to go wake Usagi up and be swept away. _No, no, no. He's tired and I have to go to work!_ He set the pages carefully back on the desk.

Self-control firmly in place, Misaki headed out.

**Here are the lyrics and a link to the video. I'm not a big music listener, or familiar with most J-pop, so I got very lucky when I found this song just by typing the title in the search bar.**

**Koe wo Kikasete/Let Me Hear Your Voice**

  
The Rain just now has stopped  
The smell of asphalt is floating around the city  
Hey, over there too... the weather is fine already, right?  
In the west, it's begun to clear

Since you're not a morning person,

Will you get up every day without trouble?  
I'm still worried about things like that

  
The spreading sky, the freedom  
Neither of these things have changed  
Right now, it's just that...it's just that you aren't by my side

***  
Let me hear your voice  
If we can be honest, surely  
We could understand each other  
Open your heart

Let me hear your voice  
The path that we've walked, we definitely took  
An important step toward the future

***  
The first time that I met you  
Was around this season, right?  
The lit-up streets

They glowed beautifully

The cry-baby you, from that time on, often  
Laid your forehead on my shoulder  
You were crying, right? - That warmth  
I felt it so strongly  
  
Everyone lives, carrying their own worry  
And desperately holds onto their broken heart

***  
Let me hear your voice  
If we become more kind  
We'll be able to love each other  
Don't avert your eyes from mine

Let me hear your voice  
Let's move on, from our insecurities and loneliness  
The feelings of this moment become our bond

***

[Rap in English]

Yeah, since you went away hasn't been the same  
In my heart, all I got is pain  
Could it be that I played a game

To lose you, I can't maintain  
Sunlight, moonlight, you lit my life

Realize in the night  
While love shines bright  
Can't let you go; we were meant for forever, Baby let me know  
  
Days pass without you, can't forget you  
Letting me be the cloud hanging above me  
Raining on me; missing your touch  
Nights get long and it's hard to clutch  
We're apart breaks my heart  
It's all for the best girl{boy} you're my world  
In time my love unfurls  
'Til then wait for you girl{boy}  
[Rap ends]

***  
Let me hear your voice  
If we can be honest, surely  
We could understand each other  
Open your heart

Let me hear your voice  
The path that we've walked, we definitely took  
An important step toward the future

Song – Let Me Hear Your Voice/Koe wo Kikasete

Band – BIGBANG

Rights - YG Entertainment Inc., UMG (on behalf of Universal J); LatinAutor, UMPI, UMPG Publishing, BMG Rights Management, and 9 Music Rights Societies

YouTube – www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWH7YktbyMU


	3. Challenge Accepted

**Challenge Accepted**

Two days later, just as promised, Shuichi and Yuki received the lyrics by fax. As payment, Usami asked only for 5 special passes to the concert and a future favor.

They read through in amazement. Nothing fancy in the lyrics, yet they were moving and evoked a feeling of separated lovers longing for each other. Yuki was willing to bet there were hidden meanings in there between the author and his lover, too. And it suited Shuichi's style – except for that rap. Yuki knew he'd have to help with that section. Still, it was... _too much! Dammit! The man's not human!_

Shuichi wandered out of the room, already putting the words to the melody of the song. Then he heard the door slam as Shuichi ran off to share with his band and start putting the whole song together. _Good! Now I can write in peace._

Yuki spent the next three hours fiercely focusing on his novel. And only got about 10 pages written. Jumping up out of his desk chair, he stalked into Shuichi's room and opened his laptop. There he located a file full of songs with no lyrics and started listening.

An hour later, he'd chosen a track and had an idea. _I'll show that flashy Usami! Shuichi's my lover, and I know the band. I can write a better song, or die trying!_

Back at his desk he loaded up the track and slid on his headphones. It was going to be silly on the surface, just like Shuichi. And it would make all the fangirls scream and pass out and toss their panties. He smirked to himself. It might not be as well-crafted as Usami's, but it would be a raging hit. 

* * *

When Shuichi came home that night, he was bubbling over with excitement about the new song. Apparently, young Fujisaka the keyboard player had revealed a gift for rapping in English and would sing that section of the song. Yuki put up with it through dinner and attempting to watch television. Finally, he'd had enough – his song was coming along well, but he didn't plan to tell Shuichi until it was finished.

“Come on, brat,” he said, grabbing him by the hand. Shuichi, hearing “that tone” in Yuki's voice, went along happily. Yuki took them into their bathroom, turned on the shower. Shucking their clothes, they stood between the twin shower heads, letting the hot water spray them while they kissed.

Lathering up a fluffy sponge, Yuki first smoothed it along Shuichi's shoulders and chest, then slowly moved it lower and took extra care teasing and caressing his erect cock. Turning him around, Yuki slid the sponge from shoulder blades down to ass cheeks and between. He couldn't resist and knelt down to run his tongue down to the entrance there, licking and even dipping his tongue inside.

“Mmnnah! Yuki!” _Even Shuichi's moans are musical,_ he thought. Moving his mouth to suck hickeys on a tight glute, he slid his soap-slippery finger inside and pressed the spot that made his lover howl. Feeling Shuichi's thighs beginning to quiver, he reached around and stroked his cock as well and it wasn't long before the tiles were splashed with cum.

Shuichi recovered quickly and took his turn, first soaping Yuki all over – laughing as Yuki squirmed, being ticklish. “Ha! Stop that brat!” Then the singer got serious, kneeling and taking Yuki's erection into his mouth. Staring up like a worshiper at an altar, he locked his eyes on Yuki's. _Shit, I'll never get tired of that view,_ Yuki thought, watching his cock sucked by Shuichi.

Tangling his hand in that pink hair, he guided Shuichi through the last few strokes as he threw his head back and released into that hot little mouth. “Aaah! Fuck!” He slid down the shower wall onto his butt and they embraced, kissing hungrily. “Bed,” he gasped between kisses.

They left a trail of water along the floor to their bedroom, Shuichi clinging to him like a koala bear, legs wrapped around his waist, face nuzzling into his neck. Yuki collapsed on top of him and the bed.

“Let go for a second, monkey boy. Let me grab the stuff.”

“Don't wanna!”

Yuki chuckled and dragged them both up to the head of the bed where he could reach the lube and condoms. Quickly prepping them both, Yuki finally slid deep into his lover. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Shuichi sang in time with his thrusts.

“So. Noisy! So. Tight!” he grunted. Carefully prolonging things, Yuki took them through several positions, until in the end, they went back to missionary. Foreheads pressed together, they climaxed in sync.

Shuichi laughed softly and Yuki looked into his smiling face. “What's so funny?”

“I'm just happy. Loving you makes me happy.”

Yuki cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. “Me too, brat. I thought I'd never be happy again, and then you jumped in front of my car and changed my life. Crazy fool.”

Shuichi grinned, “Crazy for you! Nnh? Are you...?” He wiggled. “Ahh! More!” Yuki moved slowly, growing hard again still inside him.

“More,” Yuki agreed. “You make me just as crazy.” Round three finished them off, exhausted in the best way. 

* * *

The next evening, Yuki completed his song, casually tossing it into Shuichi's lap while he was watching TV.

“What's thi....” his voice trailed off as his eyes took in the shape of the words. He looked up at Yuki, who had turned his face away as if not interested in the slightest.

“Track 24, from your files without lyrics. Maybe it'll work.” He went back to his office.

Shuichi sat there stunned. Then he jumped up and dashed into his room to play the track. “I LOVE YOU!” he called.

Yuki smiled and got back to work on his murder mystery.

**I knew this had to be one of the songs. If you haven't seen the video, you aren't a true fujoshi/fudanshi. Go check it out! (Link at the bottom)**

**Shadow Kiss**

Let us go on and find the outcome of this kiss

Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss

“I'm afraid of falling in love with you”

I murmured as I lay down by your sleeping body

I know how painful it is to feel betrayed

Because this is how I feel tonight

A kiss on your glossy hair

A kiss on your sweating neck

Numerous marks engraved on you to hide this unrequited love

A kiss on your supple legs

A kiss on your soft arms

Let me do everything I want (smile)

Until the morning comes

The outcome of this kiss disappears in the darkness

Into a place where no one can disturb us

With my inaudible thoughts on my lips

I quietly cover your whole skin with kisses

The two shadows turn into one

Kiss in a shadow

Kiss

A kiss I missed before my eyes

A kiss regardless of your gender

A kiss with burning passion

I wanna kiss you

“If only I had met you a little bit earlier”

I murmured and let out a sigh into your sleeping face

In the daytime I let you go

So let me have my way with you at least at night

A kiss on your teary eyes

A kiss on your rosy ear

Numerous marks engraved on you wish to break the forbidden time

A kiss on your delicate fingers

A kiss on your soft chest

I wish you never had to wake up

So I can never let you go

The outcome of this kiss is hiding in the shadow

In a place where no one can disturb us

If I could, I would make the world end right now

The blurry silhouettes melt together

The two shadows turn into one

Kiss in a shadow

Kiss

A kiss I missed before my eyes

A kiss regardless of your gender

A kiss with burning passion

I wanna kiss you

Not being able to wait any longer, we get inside, entwining

Our shadows dance madly in the light of candles

I block your mouth with mine, not even letting us breathe

Our scandalous love is wriggling under cover of the night

Even though the outcome of this kiss

Might hurt someone

Even though the outcome of this kiss

Might not lead to happiness

Let us go on and find the outcome of this kiss

To a place where no one can disturb us

I will go to hell, if this is what you desire

And still, the sun rises

One shadow turns into two

To leave a shadow

Kiss

A kiss I missed before my eyes

A kiss regardless of your gender

A kiss with burning passion

I wanna kiss you

Kiss

Song – Shadow Kiss

Band – MeseMoa

Rights – I could not find any, they might be independent

YouTube – www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcwDp3c-WZg


	4. The Concert

**The Concert**

The concert hall was packed. It had been a while since Bad Luck had played live in Tokyo. And they had promised not one, but two new songs, each penned by famous writers not associated with songwriting. The crowd, fired up by the opening act, erupted into screams and shouts as Bad Luck took the stage. They opened with their first hit, “Rage Beat.”

Tucked away backstage, safe from being trampled by crazed fans, watched Usami, Misaki, plus Usaka the movie producer and the two actors, Saijou and Azumaya. Maiko* and Ayaka* were there, frequent visitors. Yuki appeared also, having been in the dressing room with Shuichi.

“So, why did you insist that we attend this concert?” Usaka asked Usami.

“Because a movie should have some good songs on its soundtrack, yes? I'm thinking that either or both of the new songs you'll hear tonight might suit. Not only is Bad Luck very popular, but Shindo and Yuki are a same-sex couple, sticking with the theme.”

 _A movie?_ _Having something to do with gay people?_ wondered Yuki.

Usaka looked thoughtful. “They'll be expensive. But it would add even more hype.”

Saijou and Azumaya exchanged glances – the movie was becoming more and more real to them.

“I'll have a first draft of the script in two weeks,” Usami added. “It took me a little while to figure out how to do it, sorry.”

“...! That fast?” Usaka asked. “I was expecting a few months at least.”

“Hmm? Well, I had other things to work on also.”

Yuki shook his head. _This guy...!_

The first song over, Shuichi screamed out, “Do you want to hear a brand new song?”

The crowd answered with a wall of noise.

“This is 'Shadow Kiss' written by Yuki Eiri!” As the first chords played, the crowd quieted down to listen, but soon they were screaming again. It was an overtly sexy song, not in the usual style for Bad Luck. Yuki let out his held breath - at the last minute he'd gotten the jitters, wondering if it was too much for Bad Luck's fans. When the song ended it was clear by the roar that was going to be a hit.

“It's great!” said Usami, slapping Yuki on the shoulder. The others added their praise. Yuki felt like an ass - Usami's praise was sincere.

As the band swung into other songs the group settled in. Misaki's eyes were glued to the stage as he bounced and sang along. Azumaya and Saijou we're smoothly dealing with Maiko and Ayaka fangirling over them. _Are they a couple?_ Yuki wondered. _Hmm, and talk of a movie with a gay theme..._

Many songs later, Shuichi addressed the crowd again after first signaling them to hush. “We've got one last song for tonight, another new one. By Usami Akihiko, this is 'Let me Hear Your Voice!'”

The crowd stayed fairly quiet, as it was a softer song, but then joined in on the chorus the second time it came around. Usami was hugging Misaki from behind, Azumaya and Saijou very subtly leaning against each other. There was a surprised outcry when Fujisaka broke out into the rap portion – no one had ever heard his voice solo before. When the song ended, the crowd's response was just as strong as for “Shadow Kiss.”

Shuichi came running and launched himself into Yuki's arms for a kiss. Yuki swung him in a circle, then put him down and slapped his ass back out onto the stage for an encore. _It doesn't matter who's song is better,_ he thought, _as long as Shuichi is happy._

He turned to Usami and held out his hand for a Western-style handshake. “Your song was wonderful.”

“Ah, it's nothing without Shindo's voice singing it,” Usami told him, with a firm grip. “He's amazing on stage. Has a real gift for performing and a gorgeous voice.” He leaned in close and whispered, “I'll bet he sings in bed, hmm?” Yuki choked back a laugh, pretending outrage. “Haha! Your frown is quite fierce! Must be those golden, bird-of-prey eyes.”

The encore song being over, Shuichi reappeared and everyone drifted over to say their goodbyes and thanks for the backstage passes. Usaka handed Shuichi his card, saying, “Tell your manager I'll be contacting him in a month or so about a movie soundtrack.”

Shuichi's eyes nearly popped out of his head and all he could do was nod his head. Then he was faced with the two actors and had to exchange autographs. After they'd all gone, he turned to Yuki. “O. My. God. Ohmygod, ohmygod!! That was Saijou Takato and Azumaya Junta! Squee! That guy said a movie! Maybe I'll get to act in it! Yaahhhh!”

Yuki laughed. “You were okay out there tonight, brat.”

“Yuki! Your song was amazing! Kiss, kiss, kiss!” He punctuated each “kiss” with the act.

“Save those for later. Let's get the hell out of here.”

**I hope I did the Gravitation boys justice – music not being my forte. No idea who my next story will involve, but I hope you'll come and visit the Yaoiverse again.**

* _Maiko_ – Shuichi's sister

* _Ayaka_ – Yuki's ex-fiancée, now dating Hiroshi (Bad Luck's guitar player)


End file.
